Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a vehicle driving, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a vehicle driving capable of driving a vehicle at a fixed speed even though a change in an accelerator pedal occurs unintentionally.
Description of Related Art
When vehicles are driving on clogged roads or flat (non-curved, etc.) roads, if drivers complete accelerating their own vehicles at their desired speed, the drivers tend to drive their own vehicles at a fixed speed. However, as a cruise driving time is getting longer, the weak drivers like the elderly or women lift their ankles pressing the accelerator pedal up bit by bit and thus a vehicle speed is gradually reduced and a driver who is not used to a driving holds on his/her ankle tightened due to the tension in the ankle and thus the vehicle speed is gradually increased unintentionally. This brings about an unnecessary change in a vehicle speed, and drivers need to frequently check the vehicle speed.
FIG. 1 is a graph illustrating a change in a vehicle speed in response to a vehicle driving state. As illustrated in FIG. 1, there may first be a speed change section A in which the vehicle speed is repeatedly changed like the case in which the vehicle is driving on a curved road and a rough road, in a city, etc., at the early time of vehicle driving and there may be a first cruise driving section B in which a vehicle is driving at a fixed speed after the vehicle enters a highway or a motorway in a state where the vehicle may be continuously driven at a fixed speed However, it is difficult for a driver to continuously maintain the same stepping amount of the accelerator pedal. For this reason, the phenomenon that the stepping amount is repeatedly increased or reduced and then reduced or increased may occur in a second cruise driving section C of FIG. 2.
When the change in the stepping amount continuously occurs in the second cruise driving section C, fuel efficiency of a vehicle deteriorates and the inconvenience of user is induced, thereby degrading marketability of a vehicle.
To solve the above problem, some of the vehicles include a cruise control function and a cruise driving apparatus, but many drivers rarely use the functions or rarely know the functions. Further, since many drivers have anxiety about taking their foot off the pedal, a method for driving a vehicle at a fixed speed by continuously stepping a pedal has been adopted. Further, when the cruise control is released due to a manipulation of a brake pedal, the drivers need to again set the cruise control, which is one of causes for which the functions are rarely used.
Therefore, there is a need to improve driving convenience by driving a vehicle at a fixed speed as a driver wanted while manipulating the accelerator pedal and to improve fuel efficiency by preventing an unnecessary change in a stepping signal.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.